


Behind Closed Doors 在那些紧闭的门后方

by VIOLETchief



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor being a thot for the sake of the case, Connor has a dirty mouth, Connor post update, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pole Dancing, Post-Revolution, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, casefic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIOLETchief/pseuds/VIOLETchief
Summary: 据报告有新型的红冰在市场流通，康纳和汉克被指派去卧底调查。疯狂和酒池肉林总是会接连发生的。





	1. A Star Was Born

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883851) by [RoboDreamKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDreamKid/pseuds/RoboDreamKid). 



> 谢谢@stardustgirl941授权让我翻译！我的语文水平非常令人堪忧，并且再黄的桥段也能被我翻成相声。希望我能克制住自己（X）

 

第一章

一位巨星的诞生

 

大革命来了，然后大革命就结束了。仿生人们的权益和生活正在日益进步，不止是在底特律，而是在全世界。他们可以自己挣钱买房，这也正是为啥汉克一直在思考康纳还不给自己找个地儿住的原因……因为那个小混蛋实在是太他妈的吵了！现在到底是他妈几点？汉克翻了个身睁开了眼睛。早上七点？！这他妈不是真的。汉克的美容觉绝对不能被一个好奇心很重的机器人打断。副队长双脚站到木地板上，努力把自己从床上拽起来。

 

“康纳？你他妈干啥呢？”

 

仿生人正站在厨房里，穿着他那条奇蠢无比的条纹睡裤，兔子拖鞋，怀里还揣着桶冰激凌，嘴里还含了一勺子。

 

“嗨，副队长，”他嘴里含着一大口双倍巧克力脆片冰激凌如是说。

 

这种场景现在在汉克家已经算是非常常见了。距离康纳上次更新已经过了一个月，他非常快速地发现自己对甜食有着不可泯灭的挚爱。这般讽刺得要汉克简直快要笑死：平时康纳天天评价汉克吃的食物，现在汉克发现他的小仿生人半夜会翻箱倒柜找出所有他能染指的甜食。他们这几周已经吃掉好几桶冰激凌了，还好这些都是康纳自己掏的腰包，因为现在警局每个月都给他工资。康纳还用他的钱买了个字面意思的衣柜，包括他那莫名其妙不可理喻的条纹睡裤和兔兔拖鞋。每次汉克看到康纳穿正常的衣服（而不是Cyberlife配发的蠢制服）都会觉得惊讶，不过康纳这小子土到可以的服装品味看来也是没得救了。

 

“康纳，我们还有他妈整整一小时才必须要起床。你到底干嘛爬起来？”

 

“哦”，康纳放下了冰激凌桶，“呃，我本来是打算带相扑出去遛弯……然后我就被分散了注意力。”

 

汉克叹了口气，“我可要回去睡觉了。八点前别叫我起来……以及你如果要带相扑去遛弯能不能顺便喂它点儿吃的？”

 

“当然，”康纳笑着说，“睡个好觉。”

 

汉克点了点头就又把自己拖回了卧室，整个人瘫倒在床上。几分钟后汉克听到房间门慢慢被推开。康纳蹑手蹑脚地走到角落里那个写着“康纳的东西*1”的柜子旁边，翻找了一番，直到他找到自己想要的物品才离开。汉克假装在睡觉，不过几分钟后，他倒是真的就睡着了。

 

—————

 

夏天很快就来了，康纳总能在自己戴上墨镜的时候感觉到。仿生人开始带着相扑顺着街道慢跑起来。跑步对于康纳来说已经变成了一个习惯，他能在跑步的时候让自己的脑袋清醒清醒，好好享受一下清新的室外空气。他甚至还有点喜欢腿部和胸口产生的疼痛，这种感受对他来说还是很新奇。他对这次更新爱到不行，即使很多地方其实并不应该令人感到愉悦。康纳跑了十来分钟后，口袋里的手机就响了起来。是富勒队长的来电。

 

“我是康纳。”

 

“嗨康纳。我之前打给安德森副队长，但他没接。我要你俩的屁股赶紧给我滚来局里，越快越好。你俩刚有了个新案子。”

 

“好的，我们马上就——”康纳话还没说完，富勒就挂断了电话。康纳转过身，抓了抓相扑的耳后，开始往家走了。

 

他用钥匙开了房门，在门口脱掉了自己的运动鞋。汉克正坐在桌子前一边喝咖啡一边看着什么文章。

 

“你好副队长。富勒刚刚打来了。”

 

汉克连头也没抬，“我知道。”

 

  
“噢……然后你还没接？”

 

“因为直到我迈进分局的大门前，我都不是真实存在的。”

 

康纳哼了一声表示明白了。“他说是很要紧的事。我得先去冲个澡，然后我们就能出门了，”康纳在进入浴室前停下了脚步，“还有，副队长？”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“能拜托你帮我加热一个早餐点心吗？”

 

汉克瞪了他一眼。

 

“拜托——————”康纳请求道。

 

“恶，”汉克投降了，“行吧，你给我赶快着点儿。”

 

“好的！”康纳消失在了走廊尽头。

 

“噢对了！你能多往上撒点糖霜吗？谢啦！”

 

“康纳，我对天发誓要是可以的话我一定狂揍你那翘了吧唧的塑料屁股！！”

 

康纳就只是笑了起来。

 

—————

 

在汉克走进警局之前，康纳对着车后视镜最后检查了一遍自己的领结*2。他们径直走向了富勒的办公室去领新的任务简报，进屋时队长正对着电脑打字。

 

“啊，”富勒抬头看了他们一眼，“你俩居然来得还挺快。”

 

“滚你妈的。”汉克不屑地说。

 

富勒从抽屉里拿出了一份文件给汉克看。“城里又出现了个新型红冰的贩子，他管自己叫’冰王’，我们有理由怀疑他是个仿生人。我需要你俩去当个卧底搞些证据回来，好把他捉拿归案。”

 

汉克和康纳互相对视了一眼，才看回富勒。“去哪儿抓？”

 

富勒往椅背上一靠，“传闻他经常在绿宝蛇（Emerald Snake）里混。”

 

“不他妈是吧，”汉克双臂交叉在胸前，“我绝对不会出现在那操蛋地方方圆50步之内。尤其不要是卧底的时候。”

 

“等一下，”康纳突然插了个话，“这个绿宝蛇是什么地方？”

 

富勒一句话也不说，留着给汉克解释。“是个性爱俱乐部，康纳。而且是针对……”汉克清了清嗓子，“针对变装皇后的。”

 

康纳睁大了眼睛。“哦……………………”

 

“没错。”

 

“然后你的’卧底’是指……”

 

“我确定你看起来会美美的，康纳。”汉克调侃地说。

 

康纳可一点儿没觉得这很好笑。“为什么这次你不能当一回跳脱衣舞的，汉克？”

 

汉克和富勒难得异口同声义正言辞地说：“不！”

 

“我绝对不会答应的。”康纳认真严肃地讲。

 

—————

 

“……真不敢相信我居然答应了。”

 

汉克和康纳正站在CyberLife成人用品商店门口。“至少富勒给了我们单位的卡来刷。”

 

康纳只是瞪了自己的搭档。

 

“来吧，小子。赶紧把这事儿他妈的给办了。”

 

康纳整个人脸红得要死，根据他直球的性格来说他一般不这样，但现在是特殊情况。他们一路往前走，路过延展部件和玩具分区，看到一个穿着紧身皮裙的女仿生人站在柜台前。

 

“嗨”，她用很浪荡的音调说，“我今天有什么可以帮助两位先生的？”

 

康纳用请求的目光看了看汉克，但过了一会还是自认倒霉回答了问题：“我需要购买一些……技能模块。”

 

“当然没问题。你想买什么？调教类？还是普通的滚床单？”她看了眼汉克的枪套，“或许gunplay？”

 

“不是！”康纳赶紧在他那处男耳朵听到更多不堪的东西前打断了她，“我……我需要一个基础的钢管舞技能模块……和女性肢体动作模仿程序……”

 

“哦——”她在面前的电脑里下了单，“真有情趣。”

 

康纳感觉自己的脸更红了。

 

“今天就要这些了吗？”

 

“……是的。”

 

“好的，请问要如何支付？”

 

“我来吧，”汉克往前走了一步，交给了仿生人他手里的信用卡。

 

“没问题。”她扫描了一下卡面后把它还给了汉克，“程序应该今晚便可以下载，你可以在睡觉时上传。”

 

“谢谢。”汉克和康纳边说边要往外走。

 

“好好享受你的新程序吧！”

 

之后他们俩又去了几家别的商店来完成自己的任务前采购计划。他们的最后一站是大商场里的高档女装店。这对好搭档在他们到底要买什么这个问题上同样程度的毫无头绪。康纳决定就乖巧地坐在试衣间里等着Hank给他拿些有的没的不同款式衣服鞋来试，并拒绝让汉克看到他穿着其中的任何一件，完全不理会汉克那些“我早晚都会看到！”的理论。

 

再把所有东西都试了个遍后，汉克终于去结账了，并且在收银员问到时强烈声明这些衣服都是买给自己女儿的，虽然收银员显然一个字儿都不信。

 

“走吧康纳，咱们回家。”

 

仿生人就像一只受惊吓的小狗一样跟在汉克身后。他们一路无言地开车回了家，也是省了汉克开些奇怪玩笑的尝试。

 

他们在太阳落山时到了家，把买的东西全都扔进了厨房。汉克从冰箱里拎出来两瓶啤酒，康纳准备开始做晚饭。

 

“康纳大厨，今晚的菜单是啥？”

 

康纳没脾气地翻了个白眼，“一些能吃的东西。”

 

结果晚餐是通心粉。他们坐下尴尬地吃完了这顿饭，开始给明天做计划。

 

“所以你叫什么？”

 

“……康纳……”康纳一脸莫名其妙地回答。

 

“我不是这个意思，你这蠢货。你的女性变装名字。我不能就叫你康纳吧？”

 

“呃对哦……我不知道。”

 

“你想让我帮你取一个吗？”

 

“绝对不要。”

 

“随你便，”汉克往后一靠，“我准备说康妮，不过无所谓了。”

 

康纳抬起眼睛。“我猜那大概可以……我以为你要说Chastity或者Crystal*3或者什么别的差不多放荡的名字。”他最终还是浅浅地笑了一下。

 

“不，康纳，”汉克做了个很拧巴的表情，“你是个高级货，才不是什么路边站街Traci。”

 

康纳笑了起来。“谢谢，副队长。”

 

他们讨论计划到深夜，聊天，放声大笑。知道康纳并不是对这个计划感到非常不舒服后，汉克心里倒是觉得好受了不少；康纳有自己的自由意志，不应该被强迫扮演一个他感到不适的角色。当康纳开始不停地打哈欠时，这对搭档终于决定该去睡个好觉美美地做人了。汉克抱着资料躺在床上，这样至少能在睡着之前再多看看，直到敲门声打断了他。

 

“进来吧。”

 

门口站着个康纳。他穿着男士短内裤，底特律警局的T恤，还有那双该死的兔兔拖鞋，嘴里还叼着根儿冰棍儿。看着康纳穿得这么少真是很奇怪，基于他一直以来都是个睡觉时间都严谨着装的人。不过汉克猜八成是工作压力太大，让康纳终于开始寻求舒适。不过冰棍儿？？真的有必要吗？？啊？

  
“我今晚能睡在这儿吗？”

 

这并不是一个通常会出现的请求，毕竟家里一共只有一张床，他俩轮流睡沙发。汉克往边儿上挪了挪，拍了拍他让出来的那半拉床。

 

“你就别把你叼着的东西弄得满床都是就行。”

 

“明白，副队长。”

 

康纳钻进了被窝，不过还是坐着靠在床头板上好把嘴里的冰棍儿吃完。汉克看着康纳慢慢地舔舐，吮吸冰棍的头部，用最淫荡的方式。汉克挪开了眼睛。操。这他妈应该是真的很难熬了。

 

 

 

*1 原文“Connor’s Stuff”。真的是很可爱了！

*2 原文用的是bowtie……可能这里的康已经从领带升级成领结了吧

*3 Chastity和Crystal都是经典的站街女艺名。所以劝小朋友们避免给自己起这样的英文名字……

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Gimme On Up

第二章 Gimme On Up

（Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj的一首歌名，我觉得还是保留原名吧）

 

汉克正在疯狂敲打浴室的门，“康纳！别他妈神经兮兮的了赶紧给我出来！”

 

就在汉克百无聊赖地搞他的袖口链扣时，厕所的门突然开了，面对他的是一张并不怎么熟悉的面孔。取而代之的是超紧身真丝连衣裙（还是很好看的宝石绿色），一双大长腿，纤长的脖颈，和大波浪棕色长发。

 

“现在我叫康妮了，副队长。”在他面前的美丽生物低语道。康纳到底是怎么从以前那个傻逼高中生脸变成……变成这样的！！康纳摇摆着走过厨房，走路时屁股比平时摆幅明显要大了不少。汉克神魂颠倒地跟着他一路走到冰箱前，直到康纳拉开冰箱门拿出了个半融化的冰沙，又取了根吸管含在他两片如樱桃一般红的薄唇之间。

 

“你准备好出发了吗？”康纳问。

 

“好——当然好了。”汉克真的需要在他们出发前好好重新振作，要不然今晚绝对会变成个大灾难。他俩今天理应假扮成冰王的潜在客户，但要是汉克不能好好控制一下自己的神经，他俩的卧底身份怕是就要暴露了……不过很显然康纳对于扮演他的新角色并没有什么太大困难。

 

康纳跟着汉克走到了屋外的跑车前——当然是为了面子工程提前租来的。太阳正要结束对底特律的光合作用，康纳在开车时摇下了车窗，让车外的风把贴在他脸上的卷曲假发吹走。突然间，一只手放在了汉克的大腿上，修剪整齐的指甲在上面无规律地按揉着。

 

“你还好吗，副队长？你的体温升高过快，汗液分泌旺盛。”

 

“康纳，你刚刚是想侧面表达我是个汗很多到不科学的老男人吧。”

 

“你并没有回答我的问题。”

 

汉克看向了康纳，但只看了几秒钟。“我很好，你个混球。别再操心我了。”

 

康纳拿回了自己的手，轻叹着小声说，“我克制不住自己。”

 

当他们开到底特律下城区之后，就把车停到了绿宝蛇几个街区外。汉克先下的车，然后为康纳打开了车门，并且伸出手搀扶着他下车，考虑到康纳还在适应穿高跟鞋。不过汉克倒是一直在纳闷康纳到底能把高跟鞋穿得多习惯。康纳挽着汉克的胳膊，一路走到了夜店。门外有一条长长的等候队伍。

“这他妈不是在逗我吧？”汉克嚷嚷着。

 

康纳抓过了汉克的手，拉着他一路走到了最前面。“队伍太长了，我们没有时间等候。”

 

他们走到门口时，门卫拦住了他们。“抱歉，如果你们不在名单上的话，就必须排队等着。”

 

康纳从自己的手包里拿出了一张一百美金的钞票。“我叫康妮，名字应该登记在本·富兰克林下面。” 只后他抛了个媚眼。康纳他妈的居然又在抛媚眼。汉克感到一股冷意从自己的脊椎一路蹿下去。

 

门卫拿过钞票笑了笑，“没错，你确实在名单上。你们可以进去了。”

 

康纳又拉起了汉克的手，拉着他进去了。“你他妈哪儿学的这招？”

 

“在那部你每次都要看但每次都中途睡着的电影里。”

 

“哦。”

 

整个夜店就是个被绿色染了一道的迷幻药之旅。里面有很多层，分布着私人和公共座位，服务生们穿着你能想象到最暴露的服装，T台和钢管在各个大型区域随处可见。根据档案，绝大多数红冰交易都在三楼进行，但他们并不知道是冰王本人来做交易，还是找个人来代收钱。到了这个时候，计划就只有汉克或康纳中的任何一个尝试去买点红冰，然后从那里入手。如果他们能得到冰王在这里交易的正剧，就可以拿到通缉令去搜查整个夜店，或许还可以直接将其逮捕。

 

汉克和康纳在三楼看到了几个空座位，就并排坐了下来。服务生立刻就走了过来。

 

“今晚您们要喝点什么吗？”

 

康纳看了看汉克，后者刚随便挥了挥手示意他可以随便想点什么就点什么。“你们这里最甜的是什么？”

 

服务生思考了一会。“Singapore Sling或者Strawberry Daiquiri1*。”

 

“那我能来一杯Daiquiri吗？加双倍奶油。”

 

“当然！您的朋友呢？”她看向了汉克。

 

“他要一杯威士忌，加冰。”

 

“好的”，她笑着说，“马上就来。”

 

康纳又把手放到了汉克的大腿上，“你的心跳加速了。”

 

“这是因为我害怕你会死于糖分摄入过量。”

 

康纳笑着拍了他一下，“你知道我不管摄入什么都对我的健康情况不产生任何影响。”

 

“除了你会变得糟糕透顶，也就是你喝了太多那种糖分含量高到有毒的鸡尾酒后会产生的后果。”

 

“你个伪善者。”康纳噘着嘴说道。

 

一位仿生人正顺着楼梯走上了三楼。他穿着一身紧身黑西装，后面还跟着两个仿生人。他们显然都是男性型号，但都穿着红色的长裙，带着金色长假发。这群人慢慢走到了房间的一边——汉克和康纳正好坐在这个区域。

 

“吻我，副队长。”

 

“啥——”在汉克能阻止他之前，康纳的嘴就已经亲了上来。汉克想都没想，就直接把手放到了康纳的腰上，他的仿生人把自己的胳膊环绕上了汉克的脖子。这是个很随意的吻，但尝起来却很甜，没过多久康纳就基本已经坐到了他那好副队长的大腿上。

 

“康纳，”汉克在每个亲吻间呢喃着。

 

“是康妮。”

 

“康妮。”他纠正了自己，把他的搭档整个拉到了自己的大腿上，缓慢地把手从仿生人的腰间慢慢往下挪动到他那完美的屁股上。

 

旁边什么人清嗓子般咳了一声，才把这俩人从不可描述的幻想中拉回现实。是拿着鸡尾酒的服务员。

 

“你们点的酒。”她把杯子放在这俩人面前，“我几分钟后再来。”

 

“谢谢。”这俩人异口同声地说，并目送服务生走远。”

 

康纳把自己的额头抵在汉克的脑门上，舒了口气。汉克的嘴唇沾满了康纳的红色唇膏，头发显然看起来像车祸现场。康纳一边憋着笑一边用自己的大拇指把汉克嘴上的唇膏蹭掉。

 

“刚刚那真是……”汉克甚至都没能说完整一个句子。

 

“是的……”康纳的脸稍微染上了一点红色。“不过这至少是个有纪念意义的初吻。”

 

“等一下，”汉克起身坐好，“初吻？”

 

“没错。”

 

“我操。”汉克吼了一声后直接靠向了沙发后背。康纳借机从汉克的大腿上挪了下来。

 

“有什么问题吗？”

 

汉克用手背捂住了自己的眼睛，“我感觉自己刚给你破了处。”

 

“你并没有。我们现在有个案子要忙，汉克。我们可以之后再讨论这个。”

 

“操，你说得可真他妈对。”

 

康纳拿起自己的鸡尾酒喝了一口，“我难道不一直都是正确的吗？”

 

康纳在扫描房间的同事把手伸进了自己的手包，刚才那伙人坐在了离他们不远的位置，中间只有一层薄纱隔着。其中一个女孩子正站在桌子上，慢慢地在钢管上旋转着。康纳拿出了唇膏，给自己补了补唇妆。

 

“汉克。”

 

“干啥？”

 

“我觉得那应该就是我们要找的人了。”

 

“我也这么觉得。”

 

康纳必须得再离近点，才能得到数据或者样本。他想了几分钟就有了主意。

 

“我马上就回来。”

 

“你他妈要去哪儿？？”

 

“你马上就知道了！”康纳回头说道。汉克眼睁睁地看着康纳把自己裙子拉链拉开，让其散落在地上，露出了自己整个后背。汉克差点没呛到自己，或者立刻脑中风原地去世，再或者瞬间射得自己满裤子都是。好家伙，要是康纳以后再这样老让他心脏受惊吓，他真得赶紧找个心脏病一声给自己看看了。

 

仿生人爬上了房间正中央的舞台，找到了挨着目标的空闲钢管。康纳的臀部顺着音乐的街怕扭动着，完全让自己刚下载好的新程序来接手。他慢慢开始绕着钢管更加自信地舞动着，把一条腿抬到自己的头上方。这应该是犯法了，正坐在椅子最边儿上伸着头努力想要看得更清楚的汉克想道。随后他就看到了康纳旁边儿的目标人物也和他一样几乎坐到了座位最边儿上。

 

当康纳注意到目标人物对他有了兴趣时，他把节奏慢了下来，逐渐四肢都接触在地面上，慢慢把目标勾了过来。目标人物倒是也很好地顺着康纳，站上了舞台边缘。康纳抓住他的领带把他拉过来亲吻，舌头扫过目标的口腔，深入程度正好让自己取得可供之后分析的资料。一句话也没说，康纳就站了起来，走回了汉克身边。他从地上捡起自己的裙子又重新给自己套上。

 

“我们走吧。”

 

汉克只能瞪着他看，一句话也说不出来。

 

“干嘛？”康纳笑了起来，“我的女性魅力难道这么难以消化吗？”

 

汉克呆愣地点了点头，不过他可是一点儿都没在开玩笑。

 

这对好搭档安静地迅速离开了，一路上康纳都在拽着汉克往前走。直到走到室外，汉克才注意到他的搭档一直在发抖。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“嗯，”康纳笑着说，“刚刚太紧张了。我感到了……危险。”

 

“好吧，你赶紧他妈的冷静一下，RuPaul*2。我们还没抓到他呢。”

 

“RuPaul？”

 

汉克叹了口气。“当我没说。我们得回家了。”

 

“好吧……我们回家路上能买点东西吃吗？”

 

“你真懂我。”

 

——————-

 

当汉克说到“吃的”的时候，他是在说外卖，但显然康纳和他想得不太一样。这可能也是为什么他的仿生人正在把汉堡世界这家店菜单上的东西挨个点了个遍的原因。

 

“……然……然后我可以再来一个大杯巧克力奶昔吗？”

 

“没问题。”店员说道，“还要什么别的吗？”

 

“我再要一个5号套餐和可乐！谢谢。”

 

“不客气。”

 

康纳用他那奇怪的防身人支付方式结完账后，走回了汉克坐着的那张桌子前。

 

“这真是太令人愉快了，副队长。”

 

 

“自打我们走后你他妈已经把这话说了不下20次了。”

 

当康纳意识到这只是一种夸张的说法时，他忍不住笑了起来。他们的食物上了以后，他们相对安静地吃着，因为康纳的嘴里总是塞满了东西。康纳身后的门被打开了，汉克抬头看了一眼，不他妈是吧，进来的人是操蛋的盖文。

 

“康纳，”汉克小声说，“你6点钟方向有危险。”

 

康纳慢慢地追过头，看到了问题来源，然后立马准过头来看向汉克。

 

“我们得溜了。”

 

“还得非常他妈小声地溜。”

 

这俩人立马站起来尽可能低绕过这位正在点餐的同事。他们走到了门前，盖文听到门开的声音回头看了一眼，但这俩人已经一路冲刺到汉克的车那儿了。

 

好搭档俩瘫坐在车座位里，大声爆笑着，又一边试着喘口气。不过在康纳把嘴唇覆盖在汉克嘴上时，车里的画风瞬间就变了。

 

“抱歉。”康纳小声说。

 

汉克只花了几秒瞪着康纳，然后迅速把他又拽了回来。康纳亲吻着汉克的嘴唇，汉克的脖子，一直往下到汉克的小腹。

 

“你他妈干啥呢？”

 

康纳开始拉开汉克的拉锁。“你觉得这该死的看起来像是什么？”

 

“等等！康*3，我们可不能在这儿搞起来。”

 

康纳透过他那娃娃般的长睫毛看向了汉克。“那就赶紧开车。”

 

汉克一点儿时间都没耽误，迅速把车倒出了停车场。他几乎没眼看路，因为康纳正在把他的老二从裤子里掏出来。

 

“哇，”仿生人轻声说，“你好大……”

 

“你再这么说话，我可就真的把持不住了。”

 

“对不起。”

 

康纳的手开始在汉克的阴茎上下移动。

 

汉克开始了呻吟。“你是真的有点儿奇怪的口腔迷恋吧？”

 

“我可能很迷恋你。”康纳一边把小汉克放进自己的嘴里，一边又抛了个媚眼。他看起来可真他妈像个黄片明星。他看向汉克的脸向他寻求允许，他也确实得到了。他们试图着一路顺利开回家前别让汉克射出来，但汉克好像真的没撑太久。康纳舔舐吮吸着头部，知道汉克再也没办法控制自己。

 

“康纳，我——我就要——”

 

康纳抬起了头开始帮汉克来了一发手活，直到汉克射了康纳一脸。他的仿生人看起来的样子简直让汉克想再射一次。

 

“怎么样，副队长？”

 

  
“完美得很。”汉克深吸了一口气，才让他的心脏稍微冷静冷静，“你可能得在它们变得恶心前把自己清理一下。”

 

康纳伸出了舌头，舔掉了他手上和嘴唇上残留的精液。

 

“你愿意放进嘴里的东西真是越来越让人堪忧了。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

 

 

*1 都是鸡尾酒名，就不翻了，Daiquiri是有朗姆和柠檬汁的一种鸡尾

*2 RuPaul，美国最有名的变装皇后，还有自己的节目 RuPaul’s Drag Race

*3 Hank这里叫的是“Con”

 

 

我的妈这篇里的Connor真的是自己不自知的辣以及表里如一的可爱，虽然很AU但我爱这个AU！！！！

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
